


Strawberry Blonde

by SnekSnek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FUCK, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mess, Song fic, Voltron, god what a mess, he isn’t a strawberry blonde but like- shhhhhhh, i was gonna make it hurt/no comfort but like softm, idk - Freeform, its a mess, its v soft at the end, kdk, keysmasj, klance, klangst, lance is dumb, lots of mistakes but shhhh, sammy edited this for me, sorry shade i’m not sleeping, strawberry blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekSnek/pseuds/SnekSnek
Summary: angsty strawberry blonde fic
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Strawberry Blonde

_I love everybody_

_Because I love you_

Keith walked down the hallway of the garrison by himself, before his attention was caught by someone he had never payed attention to.

_When you stood up_

_Walked away, barefoot_

Keith felt his breath catch as he turns to watch him go, his heart beating out of his chest as he just stared..

_And the grass where you lay_

_Left a bed in your shape_

To Keith he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was amazing.

_I looked over it_

_And I ached_

When had Keith become such a romantic?

•

_I love everybody_

_Because I love you_

When Keith went to save Shiro, he had no idea he would be there, and when he rushed in and claimed he was going to save Shiro Keith couldn’t help but stare for a moment, before helping him carry Shiro to his hover bike.

_I don't need the city,_

_and I Don't need proof_

He was in his home, god he must think so little of him, a dropout living in the fucking desert, how pathetic.

_All I need, darling_

_Is a life in your shape_

Him in that cave was...ethereal, one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. Keith felt his heart swell as he admired him...God Keith was in too deep...

_I picture it, soft_

_And I ache_

He was honestly a terrible pilot though..

•

“ hey..are you ok? “ Keith asked, helping him up, worried for his..friend.

“ we did it.. we are a good team.... “ Keith can feel himself blush as he looks at him, mostly in shock. he smiles softly at him fondly.

_Look at you, strawberry blonde_

Maybe Keith does have a chance..

•

_Reach out the car window_

_Trying to hold the wind_

“I just..I really love her, y’know? but why would she love some dumb earth human like me..? “ Keith feels his heart ache at the other’s words, he can barely process what he’s saying. Of course he doesn’t love Keith, how could be be so stupid. He’s always loved Allura, and how could he not? She’s perfect... and Keith is just some dumb red lion paladin, he’s nothing important.

_You tell me you love her;_

_I give you a grin_

“If she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you, the annoying, stupid, earth you.“ keith said, forcing himself to grin “You’re amazing...you’re an amazing person and an amazing paladin “

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_was a Life in your shape_

He gives Keith a soft look of endearment and Keith feels his heart ache grow stronger as he gives he admires him,

_So I follow the white lines_

_Follow the while lines_

“Watching the sunset?” he asks, and Keith has to compose himself mentally before he slipped up and said something to embarrass himself.

“Yeah, who knows when we’ll see it next.“ Keith says, and as he admires the sunset, Keith admires him once more, and he thinks to himself about how much of an idiot he must be to fall so hard for him...

_Keep my eyes on the road_

_As I ache_

Though, He wouldn’t take the feelings back if he could, because even if it hurts, he loves being in love with him.

•

_Look at you, strawberry blond Fields rolling on_

Lance was walking to Allura’s dorm with flowers, when he stopped dead in his tracks..his mind going back to his moment with keith at sunset.

_I love it when you call my name_

Lance realizes something, mind racing a mile a minute. He was never in love with Allura, he wanted to be in love with her, but he never really was.

He loved Keith.

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

Lance turned on his heel, turning around and running back outside, the flowers discarded as he sprinted, all the moments with him and keith flashing in his mind and he can’t help but smile.

_I love it when you look my way_

Because he knows keith feels the same.

•

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Fields rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

Keith was standing outside alone, admiring then scenery around him. he turns and sees lance sprinting towards him, what could he possibly want?

.

.

.

Shouldn’t he be confessing to Allura now?

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

Lance runs up and hugs Keith tightly, and it’s such a shock Keith can’t help but stumble back a bit.

”L-Lance what’re you-“

“I love you too.”

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Fields rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

Keith blushes and pushes Lance off of him and stares in confusion.

“What’re you talking about? Weren’t you just about to confess to Allura?“ Keith’s heart so desperately wants to believe lance loves him, but he’s so perfect and beautiful, why on earth would he love Keith?

“I was, but as I was walking to her room, I realized I didn’t love her, I wanted to, but I don’t, I love you, I always have!“ Lance’s grin is so..contagious, Keith can’t help the soft smile that paints his face as he stares at Lance.

“Are you sure?“

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

Lance’s smile grows and he wraps his arms around Keith.

“Of course,”

And lance kisses him and Keith feels his heart swell.

_Isaiah,_

It’s so much more passionate yet soft than keith ever daydreamed about in class

_Isaiah,_

it’s so genuine and filled with love keith night just cry

_Isaiah,_

Lance has never wanted to kiss someone more than he did then,

so he did, he kisses him and keith kisses back and the moment was so much more than Lance thought a kiss could be

_Isaiah,_

There’s so much emotion that keith feels overwhelmed with love for Lance he does actually start crying,

_Isaiah,_

Lance pulls back and wipes his eyes, smiling softly at Keith, both filled with such happiness

_Isaiah,_

Keith presses their foreheads together and they start to laugh softly, just enjoying each others presence.


End file.
